


Purgatory was Weird

by Beechanyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beechanyo/pseuds/Beechanyo
Summary: Dean didn't really need anything in Purgatory, but he had Benny....Ok, he may have needed Benny.





	Purgatory was Weird

Purgatory was a weird time in Dean Winchester’s life/death…existence?

The laws and rules that governed everything on Earth did not apply there. Purgatory was a place without time. Nothing aged. There was no sun or moon. Dean never felt hungry because he didn’t need to eat; even if he did there was no food. He didn’t need to drink, or sleep, or piss, or do anything, but keep on keepin’ on when nothing else he was used to did; When no living thing did.  
‘Course the lines of the living and the dead were blurred in Purgatory. It was like there was no such thing as death…If you think about it, without the concept of death, life doesn’t really exist either, does it? 

So, there was no life, but there were things, things that moved in the dark. The leviathan, and any other creature unfortunate enough to be caught in this world of limbo outside of the gates of Hell, like Benny.

Benny Lafitte, a Vampire, a soul trapped in Purgatory along with Dean. A guy. A guy was genuinely happy to finally see a sane soul in however long he was trapped in that place without time for.  
The difference between Dean and Benny, though, was Benny didn’t have a body anymore, so if he wanted to get out, Dean was Benny’s ticket, and he was not gonna’ waste a chance. Benny helped Dean with everything he needed, from surviving Leviathan in the beginning to finding Castiel, Dean’s Angel, at the end. 

Dean really did need him sometimes, or a lot of times, with a lot of different things.

Remember how I mentioned the rules of Earth don’t apply in Purgatory? Well, this is true for everything, including Dean’s own self-proclaimed rules of sticking to what his Daddy told him. Considering that most of the following rules:  
1\. Never use the same crapper twice  
2\. Look after Sammy  
3\. Look after the car  
4\. Drown your problems in alcohol  
5\. Have sex with women  
6\. Don’t have sex with men  
were void. 

There were no crappers, and he didn’t need to use one, anyway.

There was no Sam, no car, no alcohol, no women…There was just Benny.

Dean looked after Benny and Benny looked after him. Instead of drowning his problems in alcohol, Dean drowned himself in Benny, confiding everything in him, trusting him with his words as well as his life and, who could blame him if Dean trusted Benny with his body too. After all, everything was different in Purgatory and, as Benny said, “what happens in Purgatory stays is Purgatory.” 

 

Nobody needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this little story and make a full Fic out of it. With smut and jealously, the things they shared and maybe Cas can get in on the action XP.


End file.
